Poison Love
by Arashi-Redfox
Summary: Kira Dreyar grew up with Cobra in The Tower Of Heaven. After she escapes, she goes back to Fairy Tail. When she goes with Nirvana team she never knew that she would meet him again. As she fights against him she realizes that the line between enemies and comrades is blurred. What happens when she takes him to her house to hide him from the council. CobraxOC


**I know I haven't been loyal to my other stories, but I decided to stick with Fairy Tail for the time being. Most of these will be OCs or about Lucy with pairings. My main OC is Kira Oblivia or Dreyar. And Laxus does not get 'banished' in this story. No Flames.**

**Word Count: 1,001**

**Chapter 1: Hello to You Too**

I was ticked. That was an understatement. I was _livid_. First on a mission a bandit managed to escape, then a little brat dropped his ice cream on my lap, and finally _he _came back from his mission. The man I loved yet loathed. His name is Laxus Dreyar. I suspect that he made it his personal mission to make my life a living hell. And it was working.

I kicked open the guild doors, ignoring calls of 'Hey Kira'. I wanted to get a job and get out of there. Unfortunately luck was not on my side as a large arm draped itself over my shoulder. I growled as I shrugged his arm off of me.

Laxus is a very tall and muscular young man with bluish gray eyes. His hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and much like his father and grandfather, he sports dark lines circling his eyes, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. Laxus is almost always seen wearing his signature "Sound Pod" model of Magic Headphones, with his favorite music being Classic Rock & Roll. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left side of his chest, and is surrounded by a large, additional design, which extends up to his left shoulder and covers part of the corresponding upper back.

"Hello to you too Kira." He smirked.

"Get away from me before burn you."

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Go to hell."

"That's not nice," he chided.

"Go fuck yourself Laxus." I bit back.

He laughed, _laughed_ at me. I was going to snap. The guild noticed the dark aura surrounding us and moved to back away. Mira came up to us with Reedus(**?)**. She smiled sweetly at us and I smiled back.

"Kira, could you help us make a chart of dark guilds?" I nodded at the silver haired beauty.

I absentmindly named off dark guilds as I thought about The Tower of Heaven. _It's the anniversary of when I escaped, _I thought, _and the last time I saw Erik. _Mira stopped writing and looked at me.

"Kir-chan are you okay?"

I smiled, nodding and touched my face. I froze when I felt tears stream down my face. I was crying. I stood silently, as my brain registered that I haven't seen my first and best friend in 10 years. The one I told about Ivan giving me to them. And I just realized how much I missed him.

**Laxus POV**

I watched as Kira stopped talking and her face was set in a horror-stricken expression. It hurt to see my sister like this. I know she realized what day it was. I felt anger growing inside me. I knew about everything that happened when she went missing. When she was five (**he was 10**) Ivan took her training and came back two days later claiming that she was kidnapped. Then she escaped when she was seven and found a dragon named Weisslogia and he took her to the dragon realm to train. And came back to the guild when she was twelve.

She snapped out of it and shook her head. I couldn't help but look at her again. Her thigh length blonde hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with a fringe framing her face. Her green eyes had no pupils. She had a black dress that had one sleeve that reached past her fingertips and it went to her mid-thigh. She had fishnet leggings and open toed, two inch healed leather boots that went halfway to her knees. Kira was often referred to as the first master's reincarnation.

Kira's head snapped towards the door as we heard footsteps. Team Nastu burst through the doors. As they got closer to us I heard Blondie ask something. Mira answered. Kira and I listened as they rambled on about Oracion Seis. She sighed, getting annoyed.

"Are we ever going to do something about the Balam Alliance?" she whispered.

"Most likely," I paused, "but who knows."

She nodded, "I think that it would be best if I go if they send mages."

"I agree since you are the dragon slayer for almost every type of magic." She giggled quietly. Even though we don't get along most of the time, we still were brother and sister.

"Quiet down you brats! In order to defeat Oracion Seis we have form an alliance. Fairy Tail! Lamia Scale! Blue Pegasus! Catishelter! For Fairy Tail the mages we have going are Erza Scarlett, Natsu Dragoneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, and Kira Dreyar!" Grandfather yelled.

I turned to look at Kira. She nodded in acception. I was nervous. I knew that she could handle herself, but she has a habit of jumping in front of an attack to save someone. Kira smiled and kissed me on the cheek before walking towards the team.

**Normal POV**

I sat down next to Erza as we discussed what is going on. After that we walked toward the carriage that is taking us to our meeting place. I quietly casted a Toria on myself so I won't get motion sick. I watched in amusement as Nastu threw up. Erza decided to put him out of his misery as she knocked him out. Lucy turned to me.

"I've never seen you in the guild before." I nodded.

"I was on a long mission,"

"Oh. What kind of magic can you use?"

"Dragon Slayer Magic,"

"Really?! What element do you use?"

"Every element."

"EHH?"


End file.
